


A Pups Treat

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Consensual, Cosplay, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, ish, like so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Stiles has a surprise for Derek.





	A Pups Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is almost upon us! It's the most spookiest time of the year!
> 
> I know I'm late for my annual Halloween fics, (and my other unfinished works) but my laptop died, (RIP Sigma T) so I had to get a new one (hello Sigma Fi) I finally have a new one 5 days into Halloween, so I missed the first 5 days, sorry all!
> 
> However, I think this might make up for it as my first for my annual Halloween Fest!
> 
> Warning;  
Multiple orgasms, like wow. But this is fictional here, so let's be like Elsa, shall we, and let it go?  
Everything is safe, sane and consensual.  
A daddy kink is mentioned, but quickly thrown away (this is not that fic).

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, he was proud of his choice of Halloween costume this year. Tomorrow was Halloween, which meant he and Derek would be spending the entire day going to pack parties and the whole wolf thing with the moon -- which was all kinds of cool, don't get him wrong, but the whole pack would be there, so he'd prefer a night of them alone first.

Tonight was the only night he would have to spend Halloween with his alpha privately. Last year they hadn’t had the time to do anything alone together on one of his favourite holidays. But he was ready this year. He wanted to surprise his alpha.

The sexy maid costume he was wearing only cost him a few bucks due to the extreme lack of fabric that went into making it. And Stiles was no stranger in wearing dresses, especially when he reveled the way Derek looked at him when he was wearing only Derek’s shirt – that was way too long for him and pooled around his thighs, like a makeshift dress – and nothing else underneath.

So yeah, though he may not be confident enough to go _out _and wear this thing. At least he could make his alpha happy – more like shocked and turned on beyond belief, because yeah, Stiles knew what those gorgeous eyes meant when they flashes a reddened gold – and when Derek was happy, Stiles was very, _very _happy. And breathless, and sore in all the right places, and utterly sated.

So yeah, he was sure his surprise was going to go down well.

And he had to admit, the dress looked _good _on him. The skirt was short and poufy, and it barely covered his ass, if he had breasts he was sure this dress would show his cleavage with how less it covered his chest. A thin lacy white apron was tied around his waist, cinching his stomach in and giving him an hourglass figure – which he knew Derek loved, with the way he grunted and growled when his one hand spanned Stiles’s back, he liked it when Stiles was vulnerable, small and obedient. But Stiles also knew Derek loved him when he was bull headed and feisty.

But tonight, Stiles was going to be obedient. The outfit was for that purpose. Though the apron was pretty much the only indication that this dress was a _maids _dress.

He added to the outfit by wearing black thigh high stockings and small kitten heels – Derek was going to _flip – _and it made his legs look miles long. His hair was messy, having run his fingers through his countless of times, envisioning all the ways tonight would go. He even put eyeliner around his eyes, but he thought to forgo the lipstick – then again. He did have that stark red one that Erica had left in the loft. He knew he loved when Derek went down on him; the red lipstick would probably look amazing.

Okay, let’s do this. He rummaged through the drawers where he knew he had left the lipstick – so sue him; he wanted to try it just to see Derek’s face when he sucked him off with such bright lipstick on. It was a fantasy for him, and hell if Derek didn’t like it, they wouldn’t do it again.

Finding the lipstick at the back of the bottom drawer, he uncapped it and slowly ran the red lipstick over his pout. Yeah, okay, that completed the look. Derek always did like the colour red. It was why he had opted to wearing red laced underwear, almost bordering lingerie with the way it hugged him in all the right places. He knew he was getting hard at the thoughts of what Derek would do to him.

If Stiles were to bend over, the shortness of the dress would show his underwear, and he knew it would drive Derek practically mad with want. Fuck, he couldn’t wait. Where was Derek?

As if listening to his plea, the sound of the lifts opening and closing called to his attention. Damn, Stiles had wanted to be downstairs when Derek had come in, watching him dusting or something. Maybe this was better?

“Baby?” Derek called. “I’m home,”

Stiles strutted down the hall, the heels tall enough but not too tall that he couldn’t walk in them. They clicked on the ground, and he knew Derek could hear them. Turning the corner, he caught Derek’s eyes widening and turning that golden red.

“Hello Mr. Hale,” he said, changing the tone of his voice to something breathy and low. He was trying his best to turn his alpha on. Derek’s eyes scanned him, gazing going from head to toe and back up, and Stiles practically preened at the attention. Oh, he loved to tease his alpha. “Do you like what you see, sir?”

Derek let out a breath, growling. And Stiles knew he had him ensnared. “You know what happens when you call me that, Stiles,”

“I’m just doing my job, Mr. Hale.” Stiles replied with a smirk, grabbing a cloth from the counter and walking over to him. He made a show of cleaning the work top, leaning over as much as he could until his front was pressed against the cool counter, and he was on his tip toes. He heard Derek’s gasp and low growl when he caught sight of Stiles’s selection of underwear.

He gasped when he felt those large, roughened hands lightly pressing against the skin of his thighs and ass, tentatively massaging the muscle. Stiles bit his lip, keeping himself from moaning. He wanted to tease Derek more, to have him so riled up that he’d throw Stiles on the table and just_ fuck him already_.

It was such an ego boost to know he hadn’t even done anything and Derek was like that. He stood up straight, shocking Derek, and turned to smack his arm with the cloth.

“If you’ll excuse me, sir,” he said in that same breathy voice, winking. “I have to inspect the bookcase and dust the shelves,”

He watched Derek’s eyes flash again with that golden red, down to his lips, the ones that were painted a nice ruby red. Stiles’ was so glad for the last minute addition. He’d bet money that Derek was thinking of all the incredibly dirty things Stiles could do with his mouth. Oh, Stiles was going to deliver.

But before Stiles could turn and continue with his teasing, Derek stopped him, clearly getting into the role of ‘master’. “I have something else for you to inspect,”

Okay, so maybe it was more of a cheesy porno line, but the way Derek said it, voice husky, eyes widened and filled with dark promise. It made Stiles pant with want.

Clearing his throat, he spun around and put his hands on his hip, pressing his chest forward and enjoying the way Derek’s eyes went straight to his thin waist. The groan Derek tried to bite back broke through, and Stiles preened all the more. He could only imagine the thoughts running through Derek’s mind and he wasn’t sure if they paled into comparison with what he himself was thinking.

….was the kitchen table sturdy enough to hold them both up? Because he was desperate to ride his alpha and the bedroom suddenly felt way too far away.

Oh, did he want that reckless abandon Derek got when he was so lost in their love. “What do you like me to inspect?”

Derek motioned him closer, and good god, Stiles was getting harder and wetter just looking at those heated eyes. They were so intense on him, and only him. Oh god, he needed a moment to breathe.

Stiles walked slowly over to him, and when he was close enough Derek moved. He wrapped his arms around Stile’s waist, hands flat on his ass. He pulled Stiles closer until they were flush together, and his mouth was on the prominent mate mark on Stiles's pale neck, marking them as one. He sucked harshly at the skin and Stiles let himself be taken, knowing there would be dark and very noticeable hickies in the morning, and damn it, he would wear them proudly.

He gasped when Derek slapped at his ass. He did enjoy spanking, they had done this countless of times before, but he hadn’t expected this so quickly. Not that he was complaining. But it showed just how into this Derek was, and it made Stiles all the more hotter.

Derek spanked him again.

_Fuck… _He groaned, hands quickly going to Derek’s jeans and unbuttoning them.

“Eager little pup, aren’t you?” Derek murmured into his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

Oh…_fuck, _that nickname did _things _to Stiles. He dropped to his knees, eagerly licking his red lipsticked lips when he saw Derek’s rock hard cock spring free from his underwear. It always amazed him to know something as _big _as that could fit snuggly inside him, like they were _made _for each other. Damn, they were mates, that thought wasn’t far off. Oh, god, he wanted, no he _needed _it in his mouth like yesterday. So he didn’t wait for anything, wrapping his lips around that sensitive head, starting to lick and suck with abandon. He didn't have to imagine what he must look like, stark red lips wrapped around Derek's thick cock, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, Derek's face showed him just how much he liked it.

Once Derek’s thick cock was slick enough, Stiles opened his mouth more and sunk all the way down to the base. Thank god for no gag reflex – it had taken him a while, and a lot of determination, to take Derek’s cock all the way in. Though Derek had told him it was okay, that he didn’t have to. That only spurred him on. And look at where he was now! He was able to take that amazing, thick, giant cock into his mouth with ease.

He could feel it in his throat and he let out a groan, which mimicked Derek’s own groan.

“Fuck, Stiles…”

Oh, yes. He loved that, it was a sweet little ego boost to know that he could do this to Derek. To see his mate, his alpha, lost in him. He bobbed his head a few more times, trying to take Derek in deeper and deeper each time. Sucking as much as he could, and licking at the slick slit when he bobbed back up. He was happy and content to continue – fuck, he felt like he could do this forever.

But Derek had other plans. He grabbed Stiles by the arms and pulled him up to his heeled feet. He spun Stiles around and pushed him up against the counter, the way Stiles had teased him before.

“Is that?” Derek breathed. “Fuck Stiles.”

Stiles grinned, knowing Derek had finally seen the plug he had in him. He wanted to be ready for his mate after all. He didn’t think he could wait. “That was the general idea, sir.”

With a growl, Derek pressed his face pressed against the cool counter, a contrast to the blazing heat on his skin. Derek slapped his ass once, twice, three times before leaning over him, pressing his thick cock against Stiles’s lace covered hole.

“You know what happens when you call me sir,” Derek said in that _fuck me _deep voice, that made Stiles’s already hard cock twitch with want, pressing almost painfully against the counter. “You’ve been a bad pup, you know I like opening you up for me,”

“I know, sir,” Stiles replied with a smirk, which fell when Derek’s hands kneaded his ass pleasantly, pulling and pressed at the muscle, making the plug jostle and hit him _just right_. “But I couldn’t help it, I want you so badly,”

Derek growled. “I think you need to be punished,”

_Yes… yes please! _Stiles whined, pressing his ass up until he was tiptoeing, begging for more. Derek’s growl was pleasing and he felt it in rumbling all over his body. “Fuck, please, alpha,”

The nickname got to Derek and he smacked Stiles’s ass hard. Stiles gasped, gripping the side of the counter. It stung, but he wanted more.

“You’ve been a very bad pup, Stiles.” Derek growled between smacks, hands rough and big and hot. “Dressing up like this and teasing me,” Another smack to his other cheek and Stiles was lost in it, so turned on and hard, mind going blank. Sanity dripping away, wanting more. _Touch me more. Take me, mark me, make me yours…more, more, more!_

“Oh, I plan on it baby boy,” he grinned hearing Stiles's babbling thoughts being spoken out loud, but then paused. “No, not baby boy…that sounds wrong,”

Stiles chuckled, looking over to his pretty face. “Will you just get back to fucking me?”

Derek gave his reddened cheeks one more spank, ideas abound, he untied the apron around Stiles’ waist and pulled it from under him. Before Stiles knew what was happening, Derek had taken his hands, pushed them up and over his head on the counter and tied his wrists together. Stiles whimpered, struggling a little, only to see just how far he could go before his hands were free. He didn’t want to escape, no. Just wanted to know how far they could take this, how much he could squirm and move.

“Too tight?” Derek asked, breaking them once again out of their little game.

Stiles shook his head. “Just checking how much I can move,”

Derek nodded and pushed Stiles’s dress up around his waist. He was slow and steady when he pulled Stiles’s lace underwear down his legs, leaving them at his ankles. Oh, the cool air was just right, but when Derek kneeled down and pressed the flat of his tongue to the head of his weeping cock, he almost lost in there and then. Derek made quick work, tongue sliding unexpectedly up and down his cock, his other and reaching for the plug and slowly, _fuck so slowly_, pulling it out. Stiles whined at the loss of being filled, but groaned when Derek’s tongue took the plugs place, roughly circling and stretching his hole.

Stiles’s moan reverberated in their kitchen. Derek grinned, wanting Stiles’s to be louder, he wanted the whole world to hear. Slipping a finger into his spit slicked hole, he got his wish with the moan that escaped from Stiles’s pretty reddened mouth and echoed through their entire house. He was quick to slip another finger in, massaging that one spot that he knew caused stars to erupt in those gorgeous eyes of his mate. His mouth was still suckling at the head of his mates cock, feeling those thick thighs shaking uncontrollably around him.

Stiles’s moaned his name, begging him to keep going, telling him just how close he was. But right before he was to go over, Derek stopped. Leaving Stiles on the edge, unsatisfied and strung up. Just a little bit more, _please!_

“That’s what happens to naughty little pups,” he said, voice thick with want. He lined himself up with that slickened hole and, in one fast motion, thrust right to the hilt.

Stiles gasped, beautiful back arching, fingers gripping at the material of the apron tying his hands together. He felt absolutely full, _complete. _Yes. He was stretched to perfection. He whined when Derek pulled away, but gasped again, voice lodged in his throat when he felt that perfection again.

The sound of their love echoed throughout the kitchen. Derek’s hands gripped tight on his hips, claws digging deliciously into his skin, pounding him to wild abandon, hitting all the right places every time. Stiles’s didn’t just see stars behind his eyes, he saw galaxies.

Fuck yes….His legs were shaking, his moans getting louder and louder, yelling his name, begging him not to stop, don’t stop, don’t _ever _stop. His orgasm came like a tsunami, washing over him and bringing him right to the edge. He screamed himself hoarse, drool painting the counter, tight grip lax on the apron tied, body slumped helplessly on the counter. He loved this feeling, this absoluteness of being so thoroughly satisfied he could barely move.

But Derek wasn’t done.

Oh, fuck. It was one of those days. Piston like, Derek’s cock was thick, thicker still, slipping into his tight and slick spent hole. He didn’t think it was possible, but Stiles felt his cock twitch again, the overstimulation making him pant until he was breathless, unable to move, unable to do anything that just be there for his mate.

He loved this feeling.

Before long, Stiles’s was back there at the edge, body taut yet still so loose as he came again, painting the counter with his spend. Sloppy and sweaty, spent and sated, yet still wanting more of Derek, more…_please_, how was he still wanting more?

Derek leaned in closer, pressing a wet kiss to his mate mark, sucking on his skin. “You okay baby?”

Stiles nodded, wobbling legs pushing his ass up. He wanted Derek to feel the same way as he was feeling right now. He _wanted _to feel like this, to be used by his alpha. Fuck, he loved Derek so much.

“Love you too, god, Stiles, you’re so beautiful,” Derek murmured in his ear, and Stiles preened at the compliment. The weight of his mate on him was welcoming. “Can you do one more for me baby?”

Stiles didn’t have to think twice, he nodded. Though his body was starting to protest, yes…he could do one more. Derek continued, though this time slow as molasses, sweet yet hard, filling Stiles up so completely. Stiles melted into the counter, no longer feeling anything else but his mate, the way he felt, the way his smelled, the way he was being so sweet and wonderful.

Derek brought him to the edge again, and he spilled over into it. His voice broken from his gasps and screams, cracking and bruised, but oh so good..._fuck... _He knew he could protest, to stop there and then, but he didn’t. He lay there, giving Derek permission to continue until he himself came. He wanted to feel it, to be full of him forever.

And then Derek did it again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.

Stiles’s saw darkness cornering his eyes, his mind completely blank of all thoughts except for the slippery slide of his mate. He couldn’t control anything his body was doing. Words had long ago turned into primal, animal sounds. All coherent thought had gone out of the window so long ago. Derek’s breath was getting heavier and heavier, moans filling the room, causing shivers to run down his spent spine.

God, Derek always sounded so sexy when he moaned.

He didn’t know how, but he came again when he felt the thick knot tie them together, felt the hot heat spread inside him when Derek finally came, filling him up to the brim. Stiles gasped, feeling like he had ascended all the way to heaven. He didn’t know how long they had been there for, didn’t feel the apron being unravelled from around his wrists, or when Derek scooped him up and held him close around on his knot, making his way up the steps and to the bathroom.

He also didn’t feel Derek strip him of his dress or of the hot water of the shower sluicing over them, as his mate washed him, cleaned him up while holding him up and close. Once clean, he was feeling a little more awake, hearing the sweet words Derek was whispering in his ear, until he was able to function again.

Wrapped up in their bed, blankets around them both, Derek’s arms around him, holding him safe and close, Stiles finally felt awake enough to murmur.

“Guess I should be a bad boy more often,”


End file.
